


狼偷了那小王子

by yanfeiyuji



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 奇幻au, 狼佐狐鸣
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanfeiyuji/pseuds/yanfeiyuji
Summary: 顺利偷出价值连城的宝石非常困难，而染指强大的狐狸王国更是难上加难。但佐助无论如何都想得到那对蓝宝石，他势在必得。你问方法？直接绑走那个小王子。





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolf Bandit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057442) by [KaidaMatsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaMatsuki/pseuds/KaidaMatsuki). 



> also posted on [lofter](http://riluai.lofter.com/post/1702a1_12b9dc4f7)

森林孕育无数生命，微风飒爽，轻吻万物。树木，嫩草，花朵，从冬眠里苏醒，蓬勃而出。叶子起舞唤醒了整座森林，生灵万物的呼唤此起彼伏。又是无比美好的一天。

 

“佐助，我知道你在那。”鼬对着枝叶骚动的方向懒懒地抬起眼。对经验不足的人来说，极易被忽略成一阵风，但对狼族而言，这是显而易见的隐身技能。“出来吧。”

 

一对小小的狼耳探了出来。佐助皱着眉，黑色的尾巴耸拉着，耳朵不满地抽了几下，还没还得及偷袭就被他哥哥发现了。“哥哥为什么总是知道我在哪里？”

 

“因为你的训练还不够。”鼬控制好气息继续自己的训练。

 

佐助塌下眉毛走到他身边。“但老师说我在班里成绩最好，比那些高年级的都好！”

 

“恩，”鼬表示赞同，希望能安抚下弟弟的小情绪，看到那张小脸上的挑衅，他叹了口气，决定不再争论下去，不然他们的妈妈又要开始母爱泛滥。“因为你还不够专业。”

 

“为什么？你十二岁的时候就已经是最好的那一批了。为什么轮到我就不行了？”

 

鼬听出语气里的愠怒，笑了笑。生活在哥哥的阴影下确实不好过。但他知道佐助是特别的，他只是需要再多花一点时间。看着无精打采的佐助，鼬拍了拍他的头。“别让自己太困扰。”

 

“那就教我！”佐助振奋起来。

 

中计了。

 

鼬叹气。他早该知道，佐助不是那种会被情绪带着走的人，他就这么掉进了圈套里。对这样的小把戏，他无奈地笑起来。“原谅我，佐助。”

 

“为什么？”佐助问，他的计谋完美无缺，但还是有个小瑕疵。

 

“我要随父亲一起潜入狐国。一路上会很危险，今天四大国计划召开会议，大量兵力都会集中在会议室，这样一来藏宝室的守卫会有所削减，这是个完美的潜入时机。”

 

瑕疵就是，鼬要去执行任务。

 

佐助失望地叹气，双臂交叉，饶有兴致地考虑起另一种方案。“那我也去！保证不拖你们后腿！”

 

鼬弹了一下他的额头，“下次吧。”

 

佐助想再争取，但哥哥留他一人在森林里，立刻消失了。他想顺着鼬的气味追上去，但发现自己能力不够，他气呼呼地叫了一声，“笨蛋哥哥！”佐助一脚踢上旁边的岩石。偷宝石什么的真是无聊透了，他忿忿不平。那些金银珠宝确实漂亮，但并不足够吸引他。有他这样想法的人在狼族里也算罕见。

 

宇智波一族在狼族里是出了名的宝石盗贼。他们看中的往往都是举世无双的宝贝，要是哪个姓宇智波的说自己对这些并没有兴趣，那真是让人大跌眼镜。因而佐助从来没有袒露过自己的内心。他知道这种想法很不正常，但能有什么办法。他在学校表现优异，可这背后并没有什么动力在驱使他，只是顺其自然而已。他没有兴趣偷任何东西，即使身上流着宇智波的血。

 

唯一能让他振奋的就是超越所有人，变得更强。他现在的目标就是能打败他的哥哥，可他总是在出任务。鼬经常被派遣到邻国，而他只能留在学堂里。他希望能有方法来证明自己和哥哥一样优秀，这样就能和他一起出去了。或许，他们还会认可他有加入精英部队的资格。

 

佐助无奈地望向狐狸王国所在的方位，远处高大的城墙被刷成金黄和宝蓝。

 

等等，他可以！他可以证明自己的价值！

 

佐助飞快地跑起来，想象哥哥看到他出现在藏宝室的表情，他暗笑起来。佐助必须保证自己第一个到达那里。他几乎已经能看到所有人一脸不可置信的情形了。这样一来，父亲或许还会在部队里给他安排个位置！这计划简直完美！

 

正当佐助准备攀上城墙，一群守卫出现在拐角。他试图保持冷静，飞速爬到树上，利用自己轻盈矫健的身姿和匕首在树间穿梭如风。目及无人之处，他停了下来，经过这一连串的动作早已热汗岑岑，还不习惯这种长途跋涉和随时遇险的境况。可是很奇怪。哥哥说大量兵力会调离藏宝室，但为何每到一个拐角处都会险些遇上守卫或者仆从？他摇摇头。这里仍然是皇宫禁地，当然不会这么容易就放松警惕。所以才要派先遣部队，毕竟和一般的任务相比难度不在一个层次。

 

佐助又开始兴奋起来，这个挑战让他血液沸腾。他跳上树，小心翼翼地攀爬着，保持安静很困难，但当一扇巨大的玻璃窗出现在视野里时，一切都值得了。佐助试着调整气息，肌肉等不及似的抽动起来，他往窗户里看了看，不想在了解内况前就冒险跳进去。现在正好先休息一下。他深呼吸了几下，为接下来的行动做准备，肌肉也开始发痛。

 

佐助灵活地跳下树，迅速整理好了呼吸和心跳。他快速窜上一片相对茂密的树丛上，擦了擦汗，准备好好观察一下室内。里面的景象让他呆住了。佐助睁大眼睛，心脏在耳膜里搏击。

 

这不是藏宝室。里面满是衣着华丽的人。

 

这是正殿。

 

佐助的手心开始出汗，他遏制住喘息，终于感到一阵害怕。在被人发现前，他安静地从树上退了下来，就当脚刚接触到地面时，他在心里为自己的错误懊恼地抱怨了一记。在树上逃脱的机会可比在地上多！但为时已晚，他已经四脚着地了。再轻举妄动，更会惹来注意。

 

他向着浓密的灌木丛匍匐前进，滚过草坪来减缓动势。他飞快地环视周围确认无人，然后松了口气。

 

就在眼前了。

 

一阵枝叶的窸窣声在他背后响起，约三五米的距离，佐助估算着，心一紧，肌肉又开始抽痛。他停止了动作，祈祷着不要有人发现。他缓慢而沉默地转过身想先一探究竟，再来计划下一步。

 

佐助忘记了呼吸。

 

眼前的花园正中央有只小小的金发狐妖，肉嘟嘟的小脸上挂着明亮的笑容盯着一只飞舞的蝴蝶。如一颗小太阳散发着美丽的光芒，那个笑容更是灿烂夺目，任何藏宝室里的宝物都没有资格相比。男孩的双眸如同两颗绝世的蓝宝石，让佐助有理由相信它们比鼬窃取的那些蓝钻更珍贵。事实上，世界上任何一件珠宝钻石都会相形见绌！

 

佐助凝神屏气，身体渐渐发热，心跳声盖过了所有声音。除了那只漂亮的狐妖，世间的一切都入不了他的眼了，他居然能对一个陌生人如此着迷。

 

佐助想要他。

 

他的眼睛紧紧跟着他，看着金发男孩起身追着蝴蝶朝另一个方向跑去。佐助惊慌起来，想到男孩要离开他的视线，他的心像被撕扯了开来。既然他遇见了他，就绝不可能让他逃出自己的视线。他不假思索地站起来跟了上去。就在他快追上男孩时，他伸出手。他想要看那双眼睛，那个笑容；他想要男孩看着自己。

 

他想要他。

 

突然，他被一把拉住了，像只麻袋一样被提起来甩在肩上，他吃痛地轻呼起来。佐助惊讶地眨了眨眼，看着自己被扛走，离金发男孩越来越远。他惊慌失措地挣脱着想要回去。他们离得还不是很远，只要能脱离，他还是可以抓到他。

 

“你来这做什么，佐助？”

 

听到哥哥严厉的声音，佐助脑袋一缩，但还是没收回落在金发狐妖身上的目光。

 

“放我下去！”佐助疯狂扭动着，鼬自顾地跳上一棵树来做掩护。“不！我不要离开，哥哥！停下来！”

 

_“有入侵者！”_

 

鼬咒骂了一声，向城墙的方向加快速度，以争取备箭的时间。佐助第一次听到他哥哥骂人，这对他来说很新鲜。但眼下他一点也不关心现在的局面，反正这些到了家他哥哥还会教训他一遍。他竖起耳朵，底下一堆仆人围绕在被吓到的金发小男孩身边，满是担忧。

 

“王子殿下！您还好吗，鸣人殿下？”

 

_鸣人。_

 

“我要他。”

 

鼬惊讶地听着佐助平静而坚定地说出这三个字。他从未听他说过想要任何东西，甚至是那些他自己挑选的宝石。他瞅了眼佐助的脸，注意到他看向那个小王子的眼神，专注而热切，除了那个小狐妖外，好想世间的一切都不存在了，足以令人生畏。这让鼬感到骄傲。佐助如此渴望占有某样东西的这一天终于来了。他果然是宇智波一族的人。

 

“那你要更加投入训练了，我愚蠢的弟弟，否则你根本得不到他。严格来说，你要付出比一般人多好几倍的努力才行。他是狐妖国国王和王后唯一的儿子，意味着唯一的皇太子。你再也遇不到比他更重要的人物了，更别说狐国还是所有国家里最强大不可侵犯的。如果你打算得到他，那你将会与四大国为敌。你确定能应付得来？”

 

佐助黑曜石般的眼眸闪着炽热的光。他笑了。“当然。”

 

\---

 

_“鸣人！”_

 

鸣人回身，脑袋上狠狠挨了一记，他痛地哼唧了一声，耳朵耷拉下来。“伊鲁卡老师，你怎么可以揍你的王子殿下？好痛嘚吧呦。”

 

“你要是不干坏事我就不会揍你了。”伊鲁卡气呼呼地把眼前这个偷溜者逮个正着。“说真的，你还只有十二岁吗？该停止恶作剧了，鸣人。水门殿下已经够忙了，眼前玖辛奈殿下也去别国造访了。”

 

“可是这里太无聊了！为什么我不能和母后一起去？我想出去！”

 

注意到伊鲁卡放慢了脚步，尾巴也垂了下去，鸣人立刻后悔说出了最后一句话。他咬住下唇，已经猜到接下去的回答了，那个被重复了好几年的回答。

 

“鸣人，你要明白，我们从来没有想把你困在这里，一切都是为了你的安全。记得吗，你七岁的时候差点被绑架。再等几个月，等你十八岁成年了，我保证你的父上和母上会尊重你的意愿。”

 

鸣人对这套陈年旧词嗤之以鼻，“可那也是我要选择结婚对象的时候了。”

 

伊鲁卡叹气，放开鸣人的手臂。他知道鸣人未经人事，还像孩子那样单纯，但选择伴侣是他无法推卸的责任，更何况这根本是违背他的意愿，毫无疑问他的内心会有多不安。伊鲁卡尽可能地放轻声音安慰道，“你可以自由选择，鸣人，无需听从你的父母。如果你一个也不喜欢，他们不会强迫你选择的。”

 

鸣人拖着脚步，感到一阵难受，他窘迫地咕哝起来，“听我爱罗说，他们都是男的。”

 

伊鲁卡感到一阵尴尬，他立刻清了清嗓子。“那个……因为我们都是sub，殿下。dom通常都是男性，所以……你需要和一个强大的dom结合。”

 

“为什么不能是女孩子？”

 

伊鲁卡明白鸣人对dom的恐惧。几年前四大国的皇室聚集一起，在一次舞会上，鸣人被一群dom围攻了。之后为了安抚他，他们把他单独留在了花园里平复情绪。在那样无人看管的情况下，他差点就被捉走了。除此以外，由于女性通常都是sub，所以鸣人和她们相处起来，互相都感到很舒适。但这不安全。同样作为一名sub，伊鲁卡感同身受。

 

“话不是这么说的，鸣人。男性sub和女性很相像。你的属性很容易导致你被人侵犯，所以你需要一个强大的dom来保护你远离那些你不想接近的人。总有一天，你要选择自己的dom。也许不是现在或者成年礼上，但那一天总会来的。这就是sub的归属。”伊鲁卡拍了拍金发男孩的脑袋。“别担心。你会知道你的伴侣是谁的。你的本能会告诉你。”

 

鸣人皱了皱眉，总是这样模模糊糊的答案。所有人都只会像这样拍拍他的头，说他还是个孩子，虽然他不能否认，但他真的厌烦了！说得好像只有真正到了那一天他才能明白一样。甚至他的父母也是这样敷衍他的！他明白父亲这么说的缘由。他本以为会从母亲那儿得到更简单，让人能听得懂的回答，但是她也一样！选择伴侣到底是什么呢？这件事究竟有什么特别的？

 

鸣人无可奈何地生着闷气。

 

“还有，和厨房的师傅们道歉！你差点把一半的厨房都给烧没了！”伊鲁卡转回正题，训斥道。“你知道那是为明天的宴会准备的！”

 

听到‘宴会’两个字，鸣人眯起眼睛，头扭向一边。“好，伊鲁卡老师。”

 

伊鲁卡宠溺地揉了下他的头发，满意地点了点头离开了。看到他消失在远处后，鸣人叹了口气。他对那些宴会真是讨厌透了！从第一眼看到那些不可一世的dom开始，他就对他们没什么好印象。他们就会强人所难，傲慢又自以为了不起！把他当做某种比赛的奖品。而且有些dom看着也不是很强大。除了高大的体格，他们在风度和血统上根本不值一提。一点也无法吸引到鸣人。

 

有时他想，可能永远找不到那个能和他心意相通的人了。

 

和他同年纪的绝大多数sub都已订婚或结婚了。他是剩下的那些极少数。事实上，他一点也不在乎。甚至很舒心，因为他听说所有dom都对他们的伴侣有极可怕的占有欲。真是如此的话，那他宁可不要结婚。他的父母和伊鲁卡老师的占有欲就已经够他受的了——简直到了让他窒息的地步。

 

有什么东西在他眼角余光中一闪而过。他看向花园里开得正美的太阳花，这些是他的最爱。它们坚韧而勇敢，直面太阳，他也好想这样子。他叹了口气，望向那些花儿迎着的方向——城墙外的天空。

 

他喜欢这些花的另一个原因是它们能安抚他。他并不孤独。他并不是唯一被困在这座城堡里的人。他并不是唯一渴望自由却不得的人。

 

他不要再这样了。

 

鸣人谨慎地巡察了一圈周围，从灌木丛里拉出一个小袋子。他将自己引人注目的头发和脸用身上的褐色斗篷紧紧裹住，穿过花园里的树林。

 

他烧掉厨房并不单单为了让明天的宴会取消，尽管这是他的初衷，但他随后想到可以在仆人们都忙于救火的时机偷溜出去。守卫也会因人流过大而疏于监察。大门越来越近了，他屏住呼吸，吞下恐惧和不安。

 

他再次检查了下自己的伪装，汗慢慢从脸上躺下。他真想疾跑起来以防他们认出来，但这更让人生疑。他试着平复呼吸，强迫自己平静下来。出入的道口非常宽敞，他们可能根本不会注意到他，他这么安慰自己。他 _就要_ 成功了！没必要急。

 

还剩几步就能摆脱守卫的视线了。

 

“请等一下，先生？”

 

鸣人冻住了，胃里一沉。他害怕到不敢说话，慢慢转过身，仍然藏着脸。“何事？”他怔怔地看着一只手伸向自己。再也承受不了煎熬，他闭上了眼睛。自己就要暴露了！

 

“您衣服上有根树枝，先生。”守卫说完，便走开了。

 

鸣人目瞪口呆，都没来得及表示感谢。他知道要是此刻放松下来，准会瘫软在地最终暴露自己。他攥紧衣服加快脚步混入集市中。他睁大眼睛，目光闪闪发亮地看着周遭。在主道上，两边摆满了摊子，人们口中叫嚷着数字，在他们的摊位上展示着一些生的食物。他目不暇接，感觉自己像只陀螺！他欢呼起来，想要看更多的东西。

 

他走到一座喷泉前面，顶上雕着一只漂亮的狐妖，双臂高举，看起来像是要拥抱某人——或许是她的伴侣吧。他移开视线，继续走下去。他无论如何也无法理解她。不顾一切只为等待自己伴侣的出现，有什么好的？

 

鸣人有点累了，决定走一条人少点的路。他越往前走，发现两边的建筑越来越破旧，跟方才繁华的街道根本不可比。而且这里太安静了。

 

“嘿，小东西。”

 

鸣人微微一抖，惊讶地发现那个声音就在耳边。他转过身，没顾得上遮脸。失误。

 

眼前的dom斜着眼吹了声口哨。“这一只可真漂亮，各位！”

 

鸣人瞪大了眼，看到更多的dom出现在面前。他踌躇着退后了一步，方才的话让他感到不舒服。这并不像城堡里那些对他的外貌阿谀奉承的话。他也从来没有被人像现在这样死死盯住，不敢对视。他们仔细观察着他的反应，开始围拢过来，这让鸣人感到不舒服。他不太明白他们的举动，但他知道这是错误的。

 

鸣人注意到有什么东西在闪动，他的本能告诉他快跑，于是他拔腿而逃。他尽全力地跑着，蹿进每一条他们挤不进的小道，但那些恶心的笑声不绝于耳。他开始上气不接下气，又冷又害怕，但是不能停。一捆垃圾钩破了他的斗篷，他差点被绊倒。鸣人笨手笨脚地伸手去解，但是越缠越紧，而那些声音越来越近。他本打算借助自己的体重和速度优势，但这斗篷非得拖他后腿！

 

“快啊，快啊，”鸣人惊恐地呢喃着，身体抖个不停，开始用蛮力撕扯。试了三次后，他成功脱离，不顾一切地跑起来。

 

“他在那！别跑啊，金发可人儿！”

 

鸣人看着他们追上来，全都进入了狐妖状态。他吞下一声哭喊。要不是忘了带匕首，他没准还有机会！他回头看了一眼，那些人更近了。他的心在喉咙里翻腾，只能竭力加快脚步。他知道要是自己变身的话情况会更加糟糕，因为他在狐妖状态下的体格根本比不过这些追他的人。他没有优势，最好的办法就是维持住人形。他闭了闭眼，收回因胆怯而冒出的眼泪。他只是想出来走走！怎么就沦落到这个地步了！

 

鸣人来了个急转，猛地撞上一堵墙。他一屁股跌坐在地上，疼得龇牙咧嘴，又立刻站起身寻找出路。

 

死路。

 

见此现状，鸣人的双膝控制不住地发抖。他被困住了。他绝望地看了看周围，试着往墙上爬，但是次次都掉了下来。听到低吼和嚎叫声步步逼近，他闭上眼睛瑟瑟发抖，攥紧拳头砸向墙壁。

 

结束了。

 

突然，声音平息了。他仍然能听到吼叫，但更多的是哀嚎和扭打的声音。就当好奇心战胜他的那瞬间，鸣人转身，只看到一只全身黑色的妖。他屏住呼吸盯着对方压倒一切的身影。他能看出眼前的男人是个dom，在身高和体格上都要大他一圈，但吸引住他的不是这个。对方的脸藏在黑色面罩里，他能看到里面是一双血红的眼睛，正紧紧地凝视着自己。

 

鸣人无法动弹。

 

他唯一能思考的就是面前的男人闻起来很不同，简直致命。

 

等等，他是救了我吗？鸣人瞪大眼睛，试着看清是否还有人在追他。没有了。

 

鸣人全身放松下来，但当面前的男人一把抓住他时，他的心又提到了嗓子眼上。他的双臂被抓起来压在了两边。鸣人不可置信地睁大双眼，听到一声低沉的笑，他的心疯狂地跳动起来。现在唯一能做的就是不要暴露身份。只要对方意识到他不过是个普通人，很快就会对他失去兴趣。

 

“你好啊，小王子。”

 

鸣人一怔，他的心脏猛烈地撞击着胸腔，血液一下子冻结了，他震惊地瞪大眼睛。这个陌生人认识他！他知道他的身份……现在，他连苟活的机会都没有了。他会被当做人质或谈判的筹码，或者更糟，他会受尽虐待然后被杀。他哆嗦地看着男人鲜红的眼睛着火般盯着自己。鸣人闭上眼睛，感觉到男人的身体靠了过来，对方低下身，呼吸喷在他的耳朵上。鸣人抖了一下，他屏住呼吸，听到男人在他耳边低语。

 

“你不知道我等你离开城堡的这一天等了有多久。”

 

鸣人睁眼，看着那双红色的眼睛变成黑色，男人的语调充满愉悦。对方侧头，握住他的腰，把他拉了过去，鸣人的呼吸提了起来。他们的唇此刻只有一丝的距离。

 

“叫我佐助，来自狼族，是你未来的丈夫。”佐助笑起来，狠狠地含住了鸣人的双唇，让怀里的这个小sub几乎窒息。他蓝宝石般的双眸呆呆的，男人把他的嘴唇蹂躏成鲜红色，黏腻的口水流了鸣人一下巴，滚烫的身体软绵绵的。佐助在金发男孩即将瘫倒在地前抱紧了他。他的身体紧紧压着男孩，嘴上毫不留情，直到鸣人再也承受不了这个野蛮的吻差点昏过去时，他才放过了他。

 

黑发男人直起身，满意地看着自己的杰作——唾液黏连着淌过鸣人的锁骨。他坏笑地看着满脸通红的男孩，再次凑上去，近到能随时伸舌舔到他的嘴唇。男人的声音低沉而充满占有欲。

“现在，你是我的了。”


	2. 咬回去

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also on [lofter](http://riluai.lofter.com/post/1702a1_12bd3f242)

眼下的情况有点不对劲。

鸣人心想，第一：他倒挂着，第二：他在移动，第三：背着他的这个陌生人身后有条不属于狐妖的黑色尾巴。一切都太不真实了。他唯一能记起来的是之前自己吓晕过去了。

结论：他被绑架了。

鸣人害怕起来，摇起尾巴抽打陌生人，挣扎着想脱离束缚。“放开我！喂！”他胡乱地踢蹬着，可对方根本不理他。就在这时，他又注意到一件恐怖的事。他听到了一声熟悉的狐狸叫.....鸣人睁大眼睛，注意到自己离地的距离，他倒抽一口气，意识到自己完全处于狐态。他身上的衣服去哪了？如果变回人样，他就全裸了。现在该怎么办？他四下张望，连片自己衣服的布料都找不到。他真得裸着身子逃路了。鸣人又踢又叫，期待路人可以看出他的艰难处境。

没人注意到。 

鸣人丧气地垂下头，不敢相信居然没一个人看他一眼！他尽全力让自己的叫声听起来悲痛欲绝，最后累得力气连都使不上了，行人渐渐稀少，而两旁的树丛越来越密。更难以置信的是他们现在已经走出了狐狸王国的领地，周围连个活物都见不到了。

他开始后悔和伊鲁卡玩失踪游戏的那些日子了，这次他真的失踪了。他们要好久才能发现他不是恶作剧，而是真的偷溜出了宫。而且出了国界，要找到他更是难上加难。

他垂头丧气，尾巴软软地耷下去。这个dom沉默了一路，连被他咬了都未曾作声。鸣人以为自己会被打，但男人连身形都没颤一下。奇怪。dom对sub使用暴力并不是什么稀奇的事。虽然鸣人从没见过他父母有过任何争执，但他曾在女仆们那听说过。这也是他拒绝结婚的另一个原因。鸣人叹气，瞥了一眼男人，他到现在为止还没好好看过对方，现在发觉这个dom长得还真帅。

鸣人被自己的想法吓了一跳。他怎么会有这种想法！这家伙可是绑匪！他怎么会被对方吸引呢。他打了个冷战。

“觉得难受吗？”

听到一声温柔的关切，鸣人头一撇。黑发男人看起来一脸冷淡，墨色的眼睛里却露着担忧。

“你想变回去？正好附近也没人。”

考虑到要赤身裸体地变回人形，鸣人本打算摇头，但男人自顾地把他放了下来。他吃了一惊。他不应该警惕他吗？这样他随时都能逃走。这个dom的举动真奇怪。不过这么为自己的绑架者担忧，鸣人觉得自己也是够蠢。

“给，穿我的斗篷。”男人生硬的语气听起来没有威胁的意思，也不像他以为的那样让人恶心。男人脱下斗篷递过来然后背过了身。

鸣人瞪大眼睛，这个dom居然这么尊重他的隐私，真奇怪。作为绑架犯，他不应该很凶恶吗？或者是觉得他不熟悉这片地方，所以没拴着他？他摸不透对方的想法，也不敢试探。他变回人形披上斗篷，小声说了句：“你真奇怪。”

“我听惯了。”黑发dom笑着转过身来，视线落在他的唇上。

鸣人一僵，回想起那个霸道的吻，他的体温一下子升高了，感到无比尴尬。他怒视对方，脸上像刷了层红漆。“你要带我去哪？”

“狼村。”

鸣人瞬间一脸惨白，一时语塞。为了便于偷窃宝石，狼族通常都群居在一个部落，是所有妖族里面最令人琢磨不透的生物。至今为止都没有人能逮到他们。光亲眼见到一头狼妖就很是稀奇了，而要进入他们与世隔绝的领地简直难以想象。有人说其实那个地方根本不存在，他们类似游牧族，来去自如，居无定点。总而言之，就是没人知道他们的行动和想法。“为什么？”

“因为我要你。”

鸣人一脸懵逼，没见过这么直接的人。男人的目光坚定不移。他是认真的。看起来好像有那么一丝帅气。鸣人别开视线，皱起眉头。什么鬼？他怎么又往那方面想了？是意外，绝对是意外！和以前见过的那些dom相比，面前的这位太与众不同，所以他被影响了。“我又不认识你。”

“我叫宇智波佐助，十八岁，狼族首领宇智波富岳的次子。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“我绑架你是为了向你求婚。”

鸣人直直地看着他的脸，这个叫‘佐助’的家伙是认真的？

“由于种族差异，我一直无法接近你，但我不想放弃。”佐助翘起嘴角欣赏起鸣人慌乱的表情，对方不知所措的样子让他有种莫名的快感。“你的味道变了。”

鸣人唰地抬起头，没明白什么意思，只看到男人的眼神快要把他盯穿了，让他很不舒服，甚至是不安。

“你喜欢我。”佐助的笑意更浓了，他意味不明的话让鸣人的心脏和胃里一阵不适。

感觉自己像是遭到羞辱一样，鸣人气急败坏地怒视他。“不，我没有！我们才见面！你绑架了我，还脱光了我的衣服。你擅自打乱了我的生活！”

“你要证据吗？”

鸣人看他一脸得意的模样简直气不打一处来，尾巴毛都炸了起来。“拿来啊！”

“是你的味道告诉我的。”

鸣人半信半疑地闻了闻自己。和平时没什么不一样啊。这家伙在说什么鬼话？

“在战争时期，大多数妖都会使用嗅觉作为一种识别敌人位置的武器。但今昔不同往日，由于没什么需要，渐渐没人去刻意训练这种技能了。但我们的族群还在不断提升它，考虑到狼族传统的......生存方式。”佐助耸了耸肩，避开了他们族已经把各大国偷了个遍这一事实。

佐助突然靠近，把他压在身后的一棵树上。鸣人瞪大眼睛。“其实只要会区分气味，任何人都能做到。学会它很简单，不过需要好几年的训练才能精通，甚至到了最后可以成为一种本能反应。现在我问你，你真的不喜欢我的味道？”

佐助坏笑地看着鸣人涨红了脸一言不发，他用鼻尖抵住他的脑袋细细摩挲起那头蓬松的金发。“可你的味道简直让我发疯。”

听到他深沉的嗓音，鸣人瑟缩了一下，感觉身上的男人像是被自己的气味灌醉了一样，真奇怪。 他试着嗅了嗅压着他的这个男人身上的味道，有股暖流伴随着一种令人陶醉的气味传遍他的全身。他咬住嘴唇，试着找出原因。这混蛋可能喷了古龙水来骗他以为这是他的信息素。毕竟没人能散发出如此迷人的味道。不知为何，他的牙齿隐隐作痛，一种奇怪的欲望驱使他想要一口咬进那个苍白强健的脖子里标记它。

他一怔，用力推开身上的男人，对方一脸笑意，就像看穿了他的心事似的。

那是什么？

鸣人自我嫌弃地摇头甩掉那种野蛮的欲望。他早该料到。dom都是些油嘴滑舌的动物，就想着把sub骗上床。唯一能让他们放弃念头的方法就是让他们知道那些甜言蜜语毫无用处。

他想到个主意。

“我们来做个约定，”鸣人开口，黑发男人抬眉。“如果一个月之内你没让我爱上你的话，你就要把我送回狐国，并且不能再来打扰我。”

“如果我赢了呢？”

鸣人对他的盲目自信嗤之以鼻。“那我就是你的。”

鸣人等着他的回答，对方的视线却又落到他的唇上，让他嘴里一阵发干。在佐助压下身想吻住他的前一秒，鸣人及时伸手捂住对方的嘴。“像我这种来自皇室的sub，你想求爱的话，就不能做任何亲密举动。只有我能做。这是对我的尊重。所以不能接吻，这以上的事也不允许。如有违反，约定就无效。”

佐助看起来极其不满，但还是同意地点了点头，后退了几步。鸣人正想赞美一下自己的机智，突然就被抓住手一把拽了过去。

“这种程度的行吗？”

鸣人勉强地点点头，至少这样还隔了点距离，不会像接吻那么糟糕。手上传来的体温奇怪又陌生，却并不讨厌。他瞟了眼对方，确保他们之间的距离没有变化后，他收回目光投向前方。

他做这个约定就是要让这个宇智波一点机会也没有。就和其他dom一样，他会证明自己一点也不喜欢他，狠狠打击他。只要一个月之内他没有爱上他，那他就能回家去了，这头疯狼也会放弃他。一个月后也恰恰是他成年的时候。他费尽了心思让佐助做出妥协，不过即使对方不同意也没关系。因为他还是未成年，根据妖族法律来看，他们在这一个月内是不允许有任何性行为的。

他第一次觉得做一个未成年人真好。

鸣人往上瞧了一眼，发现佐助一心一意地盯着自己，让他无所适从，好想把手从对方轻轻握着他的手心里抽出来。鸣人别过脑袋，闭上眼睛。

他只希望这趟旅程赶快结束。不过时间似乎过得太慢，而他的心却跳得好快。鸣人等不急要到达那座隐村了，反正总比单独和佐助呆在一起要好，他隐隐约约觉得有什么事要发生。无论是什么，他都不会喜欢。

几个时辰过去了，中途也休息了好几次，鸣人正打算询问佐助还要走多久。

“我们到了。”

鸣人看了看周围，眼前只有茂密的树林，灌木丛，和一帘巨大的瀑布。其他什么也没了，和森林的其他地方别无二致，唯一的区别只有他们远离了狐国。这趟路程花了他们一整个下午，傍晚将近。他们是停下来过夜吗？他看向佐助，发现对方站到他身后。“哪里-？”

佐助一把抱起鸣人，跳向瀑布。鸣人瞪起眼睛，嘴巴大张。他在干什么？这样他们不仅会全身湿透还会撞到那座山！‘我的天啊！我就知道他是个疯子！’

鸣人抖个不停，吓到失声。

“抱紧我。”

不假思索地，鸣人机械地伸出双臂环住男人的脖子，紧闭双眼。他等待着水流的冲击和即将到来的撞击。感觉水淋到身上，他收紧了手臂。

“这就是我的村子。”

鸣人慢慢睁开眼睛，被眼前的景象惊到了。绵延不绝的山峰包围着村落，也许那就是这片土地难以被人发现的原因吧。一条湍急的河流在他们身后形成那幕瀑布，满眼都是他未曾见过的传统建筑，矗立在枝繁叶茂的林木中。尽管这样的地貌和村庄已让人目不暇接，但一道更加壮观的景色夺去了他所有的注意。各式各样各色的珠宝首饰挂满了树的枝头，琳琅满目，多到数都数不过来，和那些树上的叶子都有得一比。像五彩斑斓的藤蔓，在落日下光芒四射，带着一种蛊惑人心的妖冶。 整个村庄看起来像只披金戴银的睡妖。

“那些珠宝都是我先祖的战利品。每当一个族人死去，他的藏宝就会被拿出来挂在树上，以示纪念。也是他们身份的象征。”

鸣人知道那每一件金银珠宝都是被偷来的。按这数量来看，要花上好几十年的功夫。先不说他们的行为有多不正确，看到它们被这样挂在这个村子里，让人感觉好像这里才是他们应该待的地方。不知怎的，这让他想起母后曾跟他讲过的那些传说，故事里面的大教堂就像眼前这样散发着圣光。“真美。”

“也就这样吧。”

鸣人被他的话打回现实。事实上，他被他的话惊到了。考虑到那些宝物对宇智波一族的吸引力，他很好奇佐助居然一点反应都没有。怎么会有像他这样的狼妖，连鸣人都被惊艳到了，这个姓宇智波的竟然无动于衷？这让他起了好奇心。“你不觉得漂亮吗？还是因为你习惯了？”

佐助耸肩，好像这件事根本不值一提。“对，从我学会走路就天天看着。但从根本上来说，我只是不觉得它们好看。”

“为什么？”

“不知道。”

“那你会去偷你喜欢的宝贝吗？”鸣人问，他发现这是他们之间的第一次正常对话。他居然没觉得恶心，而是有种很怪异的舒适感。他担心自己的话听起来像在怂恿对方一样。

佐助挑起嘴角，觉得很好玩。“我偷过，可是没有一件看得上眼，除了一样。我好几年前就想要了。”

鸣人被吊起了更大的好奇心，想知道那件宝物是什么。它肯定是天下奇宝，才能让一头狼妖如此心心念念，对其他一切视若无睹。“它是什么样子的？”

佐助凝视着他的目光有种强烈的压迫感，鸣人害怕地后退了一步，感到四肢无力，困惑不已。他几乎无法承受住那双眼睛。男人的姿态让他想起之前的那两次，他警惕地看着佐助上前一步。

“我不知道该怎么说......那两颗蓝宝石美到能让你的心脏停止跳动。它们时而是闪电蓝，时而是婴儿蓝。神秘到难以捉摸。被一圈温暖的金色包围，让世间的一切都黯然失色。美到无法形容。”佐助的声音低沉得让人难以忍受，他一步一步走上前，凑近鸣人的脸。小狐狸屏住呼吸，心狂跳不止。“就像现在，它们变成了朦胧的深蓝色。”

鸣人再也承受不了，他转移视线，觉得自己在燃烧。

“我很小的时候就看上它们了。”佐助在他耳边低喃，鸣人抽动了一下耳朵。“我永远不会放弃。”

鸣人闭上眼，听到自己的心跳声隆隆作响。他颤抖着感觉对方的体温贴上来，不自觉地握紧双拳。他几乎不能呼吸。

“我们走吧。”

鸣人睁开眼，嘴角微微塌下。“什么？”

佐助用一种捉摸不透的眼神看了他一眼便转过身去。鸣人一阵羞愤，他紧闭嘴巴，盯着地面。刚刚算啥？他在期待着被吻吗？他刚刚的声音听起来就是这么回事。只要佐助靠近他，他就会变得不像是自己。这个理由好蹩脚啊！

“闭嘴，”鸣人自言自语，转身走向瀑布，他想离开这里。透过水流，能隐约看到外面的森林。他知道一旦出去肯定会迷路，独自一人流落山野，或者佐助会再次找到他。无论哪种情况，都意味着他必须在这个村里待一个月直到约定结束。

鸣人皱眉，咬住嘴唇。他居然会默许一个dom亲他。他有毛病吗？为什么他会允许这种事发生？他不是一直很厌恶他们吗？他不是一直讨厌他们吗？他们不一直都是那种只会找乐子的花花公子吗？

佐助也一样。

毫无例外。

“鸣人！”

鸣人一个措手不及。从来没有人敢不带敬称直接叫他名字。除了父王和母后，还有他最好的朋友以及伊鲁卡，所有人都只会叫他殿下。他回头，看到佐助在不远处耐心地等待着他走过去，没有丝毫来把他拖走的意思，即使是他绑架了他。好奇怪。这个男人所做的一切都好奇怪。

就连佐助叫他名字的方式也好奇怪。

听起来好像他是独一无二的存在。

佐助伸出手，等着，直到鸣人走过去牵住他。鸣人很困惑，为什么这么一个微不足道的举动会让这个男人笑得如此开心。不像之前的坏笑，佐助对他露出了一个小小的微笑，为什么这让他觉得温暖？他想知道为什么，当他们穿过人群时，这个问题在脑海里盘旋不止。

他是打算离开这个地方的，不是吗？要是他回不去，他就再也见不到他的父母，我爱罗和伊鲁卡。他会被困在这个村里，这个没人知道的地方。

无法逃离。

鸣人感觉周遭的嘈杂声都消失了，一切化为尖锐的耳鸣持续不断，他的身体开始冰冷。他不要再被困住。他不要再被禁足在围墙之内。他不想再经历那种被dom当作战利品的感觉。

“怎么了？”感觉到鸣人的手心变得潮湿冰冷，佐助看向他苍白的脸。

鸣人点点头，“我肯定是累了。”

佐助更加担忧，他领着他走进他的房子，起居室里非常温馨。“我改天再让你见我的家人。我父亲和哥哥出任务去了，我母亲在亲戚家。他们过几天才会回来。在此期间，你先休息好身体。”

鸣人默不作声，任凭佐助把他带去他的房间。

“这里比不上你住的地方，但就当自己家一样好了。这是我的房间。”佐助打开房门，鸣人对里面产生了一点点好奇心。他注意到狼族的文化习俗和他们狐族大相径庭，但充满异域风情。刚才行走在村子里的时候，走马观花也没看清什么。现在他想看多久都没问题。鸣人抬脚走进房间。

卧室里几乎铺满了各种各样的动物毛皮，窗户不像城堡里的那么大。家具很少，衣柜未经雕琢，一张天然木制的桌子，两把椅子，还有一张大床，上面铺了一整床毛皮缝制成的毯子。

鸣人按了按床，发现好软。像在云端上，甚至比他在城堡里睡的床更加柔软。

“今天开始你跟我睡。”

鸣人猛地回头看他，面如死灰，“啥？”

佐助耸肩。“我们没有客房。你也看到了，这儿不像你的城堡那么大。”

“沙发也行啊。”

“我们村里没有沙发这种东西。只有椅子。”

“地板。”

“晚上的气温很低，睡地板上会冻僵。所以房里才会铺这么多毛皮。”

“椅子。”

佐助抬起一条眉毛盯他，鸣人毫不却步。黑发男人双臂交叉，沉默不语。鸣人也交叉双臂，看到对方眼里的戏谑，他皱眉。佐助先打破了沉默。

“你认真的？”

“我认真的。”

“那是我的床，笨蛋。”

“哼，是你把我绑来的，混蛋。”

“这两件事有关系吗？”

“当然！要不是你把我绑来，我现在也不会要求你睡其他地方了！”

“别再说绑架这个词。你自愿的，吊车尾。”

“才不是！我们做了约定，所以我才来的！”

“我又不会强上了你。”

“你强吻了我，混蛋！你的话一点也不可信。”

“那是在约定之前，之后我就没亲过你了。”

“嗯，好吧......？但你脑子还是想做这件事！”

“我没有，那是你。”

“我才没有！”

“你叫得像个没底气的受害者一样。你确定还要继续？”

鸣人闭了嘴，竖起尾巴，气呼呼地倒在床上，脑袋埋进毯子里喊道，“你爱咋咋地吧！”

如果他能预知到这句话会在将来带给他多大的困扰，他此刻一定不会如此轻易就脱口而出。

鸣人朦胧地睁开眼看着周遭的事物，还没有习惯这个房间里的氛围和身上柔软的毛毯。床单上的气味和温度同样也很古怪，散发着一种沁人心脾的芳香，他蜷成一团，试着再次沉入梦乡。

有什么东西弄得他鼻子发痒。

鸣人不情愿地再次睁眼，看到一朵向日葵小心翼翼地被摆在他面前。他好奇它是怎么出现在这里的。房间里不应该有向日葵呀。

鸣人直起身，环顾了一圈这个陌生的房间，回想起昨天发生的一连串事故。他看了看那朵向日葵，眼睛又扫了一遍房间，想找到佐助的身影。他不在。鸣人松了口气，又躺回被窝。他盯着向日葵，猜想是不是佐助放这里的。为什么佐助会知道他喜欢向日葵。

他摸了摸那些充满生气的花瓣，在一觉醒来的早晨能收到这么美好的一件小礼物，让他心情愉快。比被佣人叫醒要好得多了。他感觉心里暖洋洋的。鸣人微笑，他可能会习惯于收到这样的礼物。也许佐助并不像其他dom那样趾高气扬。

看来佐助很有分寸，会想到送他向日葵而不是什么贵重的衣物或香水。如此的话，他很乐意接受。鸣人闻着向日葵的花香，这样想到。

但他很快就被打脸了。

“佐助，我说过好多遍了。”鸣人强调，已经记不清自己说过多少次了。“我不要任何东西，所以不要再给我礼物了。”

佐助一脸不悦，固执地将一盒巧克力放在鸣人身边，在小狐狸再次抗议之前便转身离开了。至今为止的这几天，他一直呆在佐助的房里，除了沐浴和用餐，其余时间一步也没踏出过房门。很奇怪，他还没见到过佐助的家人。不仅如此，只有在佐助送他礼物时，他才会主动和他搭几句话。

他低头看了一眼发现那是他最喜欢的一种巧克力。他很好奇佐助是怎么得到的，因为就连他的王国都很难上贡这种巧克力。他把盒子放在桌上，旁边是一只大花瓶，插着盛放的向日葵。不知为何，佐助给他的所有礼物都是他最喜欢的。但他不能爱上他。

因为他讨厌dom。

鸣人用尽一切能甩掉佐助的方法。他甚至试着去激怒他，不让他靠近，甚至无视他，可佐助却对他穷追不舍 — 死皮赖脸地跟着他，想要让他成为他的。大部分时间，鸣人都试着忽视，甚至对佐助送的东西表现出一脸不感兴趣，可是礼物还是源源不断。

他慢慢捻弄起一朵向日葵，想起第一次收到花的情形。自那以后，每次早上醒来，他都会发现身边有朵向日葵。到目前为止，花瓶里已经插了三朵。他惊奇地发现自己居然已经在这待了这么久了。

楼下传来开门的声音，鸣人走出房间，打算下楼告诉佐助让他不要再送礼物了。“佐助，我们需要谈-”

看到一个陌生人进入屋内，鸣人止住了声。他看着那个男人脱掉斗篷，朝他看了一眼。鸣人察觉到对方是个dom，他警惕地绷紧身子，想起佐助并不在家，他害怕起来。

“你不需要紧张。我是鼬，佐助的哥哥。”鼬微笑着在餐桌前坐下。“我想你是鸣人殿下，对吗？”

对方竟然能如此正式地叫出他的名号，鸣人吃了一惊。“对，我是。你怎么知道的？”

“我弟弟已经监视你好几年了。”鼬的话里暗含着玩笑，鸣人脸烧起来。“从他小时候在花园里见到你的那一刻，就发誓要让你成为他的。”

鸣人抽了抽眼角。原来他就是导致自己常年被困在城堡里无法出去的罪魁祸首。佐助就是他幼年时期的那个笨蛋‘绑匪’。他艰难地扯起一个微笑。“是吗？鼬先生，你能告诉我佐助现在哪吗？我有要事告诉他。”

“他出任务去了。通常要好几天，有时候会花上几个星期。”

鸣人眨了眨眼，回想起佐助今天出门时的穿着跟平时不一样，和他们第一次见面时的衣服倒有些相似。为什么他不告诉他？为什么没跟他提起这事？为什么要出去好几天？那个任务如此危险吗？

“别担心。我了解佐助，他会在傍晚之前回来。”鼬淡淡地说道。“他可能是出去找宝石回来给你当礼物。”

提到礼物，鸣人哀嚎起来。鼬轻笑了一声。

“原谅我的弟弟。有时候他一旦沉迷一件事，对其他的就不管不顾了。从他还是个孩子起就是这样的个性。”鼬自豪地微笑，示意鸣人也坐下。“偷宝石这个习性是刻在我们血液里的，然而佐助却没有这个热情。不过他仍然是个出色的宇智波。至少现在他有了你。你就是他行走的宝石。每次他跑去狐国就为了看你一眼，总是让我很生气也很担心。”

原来佐助就是这样知道他的喜好的，鸣人羞红了脸，安静地点点头。“那他为什么还要出任务？你不是说他不喜欢偷宝石吗？”

“狼族里的dom通常会早早为自己搜刮好足够多的宝物，可是一旦找到了自己的伴侣，他们会去偷更加多的金银珠宝回来，这是一种能力和力量的象征，在我们族里，也代表一种骄傲。但佐助从来不屑于任何财宝，我猜是你激活了他的本能。”

“如果他不想，可以不必……”鸣人咕哝道，同时有点内疚。他一直在无视佐助为他所做的努力。

“我想，和狼族里其他人不同，他想给你所有你想要的东西。毕竟他还为你建了座花园。”

“什么？”鸣人目瞪口呆。“他给我建了座花园？”

“他从来没带你去看过？”

鸣人感到惭愧，他从来没想过要出门走走，更别说发现它了。他从来没有试着去了解佐助。想到这里，他咬住脸颊内侧的肉。“我还没见过。是什么样子的？”

“你该亲自去看看，你会喜欢的。往东走一段路就到了。”鼬为他的弟弟感到自豪，又补了句。“园子里的每一朵花都是他亲手种下去的。他一直说要给你家的感觉，因为你在城堡里总是看着那些向日葵。更别说那些他打猎收集来的毛皮了，他说不想让你睡得不舒服，考虑到你从小养尊处优。”

敲门声响起，一个模糊的声音在门外请鼬去会见族长。鼬说了声抱歉便起身离开了。鸣人坐了一会，然后回到佐助的房间，坐上那张柔软的大床。他抚摸着那些漂亮的皮毛，抓过那盒巧克力，拿起一颗慢慢吃起来。

好甜。

他看向窗外，太阳逐渐下山了，他想等佐助回家，至少向他所做的一切努力表示感谢。

几个时辰过去了，夜幕早已降临。鼬不是说过佐助会在天黑前回来吗？整盒巧克力都快吃完了，他越等越没耐心。为了避免胡思乱想，他决定到鼬提及的那个花园里去。正巧今晚是满月，外面不算黑。

当他看到那座花园时，简直无法用言语来形容它有多漂亮。它不像城堡里的花园那样被修剪得有条不紊，也没有随花的品种各自分类。千姿百态的花朵随心所欲地生长着，薰衣草，雏菊，康乃馨，大丽花，还有向日葵。整个花园蕴藏着一种无法诉说的生命力，好像这些花都是自由的，无拘无束的。他觉得自己的呼吸都被夺走了。

他在花园里徜徉，发现一些连他都叫不出名字的花。走到最深处，那里种满了高大的向日葵。他看到佐助就睡在枝叶下，一脸安宁。鸣人意识到自己从未见过佐助的睡颜，虽然他们一直睡一张床。佐助总是在他睡醒前就起床，在他睡着后才上床。床单上残存的体温和味道是他睡在鸣人身边留下的唯一痕迹。

他在佐助身边蹲下，凝视起他的脸。月光倾泻在他身上，如梦似幻，让这个平日里气势逼人的dom此刻看起来温柔得不行。鸣人不自觉越靠越近，直到他的唇碰到了佐助的唇。他从地上弹起，捂住自己的嘴，脸烧得发烫。他在想什么？为什么他要做这种事？

正当脑子里一团糟时，他注意到佐助的嘴唇沾上了一抹巧克力渍。一万头草泥马从心中呼啸而过，他离当场去世就差了那么一点点。鸣人四下张望，疯了似地抓住自己的头发。怎么办怎么办怎么办？！他不敢贸然上去擦，万一弄醒了佐助怎么办，但他也不能这么放任不管！他该怎么办？他该怎么办？

突然，佐助开始翻身，鸣人瞬间打了个激灵，一溜烟跑走了。

鸣人跑回卧室，一头扎进那堆毛皮里。他闭紧双眼，羞愤地想要咬下自己的嘴唇，心脏咚咚咚地在胸腔里狂跳不止。他埋住脸，用毛毯裹紧身子，想尽快让自己入眠。

天啊，他刚刚做了什么？


End file.
